A Different Side
by MiningSomeDiamonds
Summary: Set at Sea of Monsters. Kronos did things... Differently. And that meant things ended differently. With Kronos running around tricking Percy Jackson to thinking that Kronos is the right side, things are definitely going to end differently.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Author's note. **

**Oh, hi there! Welcome to 'A Different Side' in which Percy goes to Kronos' side. Blah. Oh yeah, please add something about my story. Btw, this revised version is better than the other one... THE OTHER ONE WAS HORRIBLE!**

* * *

Percy tensed as if sensing someone behind him.

"ACH!" Percy said, as he was falling

"Annabeth?" Percy asked voice

A giggle was heard somewhere to his right. "Hey! How'd you know? Cheater!" the voice said. Then Annabeth took of her cap

"Annabeth, you're acting weird... Something happen? I mean PLEASE keep quiet! We're in the ship already" Percy whispered angrily earning some grunts and snorts from the rooms nearby.

"Oh Percy! Learn to live for awhile!" Annabeth giggled back to him. She jumped on the bed and Tyson groaned seeing as he was on that very bed.

"Seriously Annabeth, what happened?"

"I learned how to live, Percy!" She giggled uncontrollably. Suddenly, he heard an angry knock on his door and a shout "Come out Demigod Scum!"

Oh Hades

"Darn it Annabeth! If you had kept quiet-" He didn't finish his sentence when suddenly two ogre bears came in the room.

"You're coming with us!" They declared. Tyson immediately got up and stood in front of Percy

"No! I will not let you get big brother..." He said. Percy shifted uncomfortably since he wasn't quite used to the 'brother' thing

"Yeah, Tyson. I can protect myself..." He muttered. But omitting happened. And that was called Annabeth.

"Sure! We give up! Oh! Pick me!" She hollered

"What?!"

"Dumb Blonde.." He heard the bear ogre things mutter. But before he could do anything though, Annabeth skipped to them where the bears didn't complain.

"We have a hostage now! You're coming with us!" They declared once agaiThierry went to them reluctantly. Even if Annabeth was acting strange, he couldn't leave her behind. He just couldn't. Even Tyson went along. Grudgingly though.

After some walking, they arrived to the two giant doors with people being tortured as a design.

"Nice decorations!" Percy sarcastically murmured to himself. Tyson Heard it but just whimpered.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a guest!" He heard someone shout. He turned around and saw Luke grinning.

"Welcome Percy Jackson!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or TKC **

**Authors note**

1lyndon- wow thanks! :D

Daughter of Wisdom and Music – Since you're the first one to review and fill up the form, you're accepted! Yay! Though I'd prefer having a last name too…

Annabeth might not act like herself… I tried my best though! :)

Sorry for not updating yesterday :( But anyways, here's chapter 1! :D

Annabeth's P.O.V

The moment I fell asleep, I had a horrible dream. I dreamt that Percy was in a room with a coffin. Luke smiling proudly. Guess he designed it. Beside Percy was 2 people. Tyson on his right and a blonde on his left. I realized one of them was me. Was this a premonition dream? Then 2 bear-like creatures opened the door then Tyson charged to Luke. But the 2 bear like creatures went in front and knocked him down. When Tyson got up but the 2 creatures pushed him down again. Then my doppelganger brought out her – or mine?- knife and charged to Luke. But one of the bears went in front of her. Luke grimaced a bit when the bear pushed her again. Then Luke went closer to my doppelganger but then Percy, with panic in his eyes, desperately shouted "P-please don't hurt them! I-I'll join you!". A minute passed after he said this. I was so startled, I almost didn't see my doppelganger changing. Her eyes were turning red, her hair was turning orange to red. Her teeth started growing fangs and her nails were turning into talons. She was an empousa! **(A/N I don't know how to spell empousa… Help? XD) ** Then she turned to Tyson who had started whimpering but Percy pleaded "P-Please, don't hurt him!" Luke waved her off then he said "Welcome to Kronos' side"

Then my dream shifted. I was on the deck of a ship with a lot of monsters, a handful of mortals and a few demigods who were wearing. Then Luke's eyes closed as if he was listening to someone. Then he nodded. Suddenly, out of the blue, Percy fell but 2 monsters who were beside him caught him. A few demigods snickered. Then Luke turned to my side and said "Your boyfriend Percy, is gone Annabeth, what are you gonna do now?". The last thing I saw before I woke up was the confused faces of a few demigods.

When I woke up, it was 8:00. I looked at my schedule and realized I was late for archery practice. "Oh Styx!" I muttered to myself. When I got there, Chiron was there waiting for me. **(A/N In this story, Chiron hasn't left because Dionysus hasn't fired Chiron yet because he wanted 1 last game of pinochle.)** "Well Annabeth, good night's sleep?" Chiron said. I replied "I doubt it…" He looked at me questioningly but he said "Well, we should start with archery practice." When we finished, it was already 8:30 and around 8:25 my stomach was growling. 5 minutes later I'm starving. Before I went to the dining pavilion, Chiron stopped me and asked what was bothering me. I told him my dream and left no detail. I was scared that Percy really did leave camp. When Chiron told me he hasn't seen Percy come out of his cabin I was horrified. I mean, why can't I have a crush IN PEACE? First Luke, now Percy? Gahhh! Guess that was one of the countless downsides of being a demigod. After breakfast, I went to Mr. D and asked him if I could have a quest. He said "whatever" and drank some more diet coke. After I climbed the 4 loooong stairs of the big house, I was in the attic with some spoils of war. I scowled at the claw that caused Luke's scar. When I approached the oracle, she said with green mist coming out of her mouth "I am the speaker of Delphi, Speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, Slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask". I asked how I could save Percy then more green mist went out of her mouth where 4 familiar faces came out. It was my family. My dad, my stepmom and my 2 twin brothers.

_Visit the island with the maiden's sigh_

_One shall join with the warrior's cry_

_For the place you seek_

_Quiet and meek_

_Sometimes things aren't meant to be_

_So try your best for that is the key_

After about 5 minutes passed, my friend Sadie **(A/N Try guessing her parent!) **came in. She was undetermined so she stayed at the Hermes cabin. Then she said "Oh, Hey Annabeth! Are you okay?" I nodded but then I wondered why she was here. "Sadie, what're you doing here?". Her ears went pink and then she stuttered "W-Well, I heard that… that you were going on a quest. I wanted to join".

"Sure! I don't think your brother would accept that though." She rolled her eyes. Apparently she didn't really care about her brother. At lunch after my talk with Sadie, I gathered all the campers and told them of my quest. Obviously, Tantalus was against me. But when I told him Mr. D said I could go, he stopped but his eyes told me he didn't believe me. When I asked who wanted to join my quest Sadie's hand went right up before I even finished my sentence. Although her brother Carter, was trying to pull it down but Sadie resisted. I called to Sadie but Carter scowled on the floor. I silently promised that I was NOT going to let Sadie get hurt. Then I noticed a hand. A small and barely noticeable hand. When the person got into the middle of the crowd where I was in, I realized it was Andrew undetermined. I wondered if undetermined campers could get on a quest. Then Tantalus yelled "Hey! You're not supposed to go on a quest! You're not determined yet!" Apparently not. Then a collective gasp rang out in the crowd as a flaming bow and arrow shined above Andrew. The crowd tried to step back but half of the people almost tripped because it was too crowded. To tell the truth, I almost tripped too. He looked up and gasped too. Then someone from the crowd said "All hail Andrew Smith son of Apollo, god of music, healing, healing, prophecies and poetrty."

Then I asked Tantalus "So, can he come to my quest now?" He scowled at me and nodded.

**So, wadya think? It took 2 pages from Microsoft word to wright this… Hope you guys are hoppy and you guys have forgiven me for not updating yesterday… Though I'm already running out of ideas for the next chapter. Figures xD anyways, review and let me know what you think of this! REMEMBER R&R OR I WILL HADI YOU!**


	3. Chapter 2: Our first monster

**ALRIGHTY! I'M BAAAAAACK! *****waves* Sorry I didn't update 2 days ago… or yesterday… My cousin's b-day happened! Happy B-day to him! Yay! Parteeeh! **

**BTW I'll stop choosing people when I get 10 people filling up le form so, ye still got a chance! Yay! Oh yeah, Percy can have pairings, I don't really care who. I'm okay with anything at all! No. No Luke plus Percy. Nothing. NOTHING LIKE THAT YE HEAR ME? Also I've noticed that I kept getting lots of 'mistakes'. I'm sure you've noticed it already so right now I need someone to help there. So Whoever asks to apply to be my grammar nazi (maybe even spelling nazi too but I doubt it?) first gets the spot! This AN is really long. Let's talk about chocolate instead! I love…**

**Daisyong- yes. I'm stopping if I get 10 people to join**

**Toner of ShadoWs- Why thank you! It is, after all my first one**

**Silver Moon Huntress – maybe…**

**The Girl of War- Ask and you shall receive! Here, have a cookie! (::) **

**1lyndon - Thanks! It's my first fanfic.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

Ugh! How did I get in this mess again? Oh yeah! SEAWEED BRAIN! Thanks to him, Carter almost died! Andrew is starting to get pale from healing Carter and I on the other hand… Well, I'm not at all hurt in any way… But I'm getting WAAAY ahead for you. Let's start back on camp… Tantalus was still eyeing me and I noticed Sadie was able to go. She was undetermined and stuff. So… How came Tantalus accepted Sadie going? I found the WHOLE thing suspicious. So when Argus lead us to the van, I whispered/asked her "How come Tantalus let you go on a quest?" she whispered back "Well… I kinda told him I was claimed by Hermes. After I told him that, he iris messaged him and he lit up at my name saying 'OH! How's my little girl?'"

"Hermes?"

"Well… It was the first one to come up…"

I laughed and Sadie joined too. After a while, Andrew joined

"Why" laughed Andrew "Why are we laughing?

"Well, Sadie said she got 'claimed' by Hermes!"

"Aaaaaand?"

"That's all… It's corny but who cares?"

"Yeaaah" Sadie said

Then I noticed Argus looking at me irritably.

"Hey guys" I said pointing to Argus "I think we need to go now. Before Argus gets even more mad!"

Then we scurried into the van, carrying our not surprisingly light bag

After a while, Andrew started "Hey… um Annabeth? Where exactly are we going to?"

"I remember those numbers the gray ladies told me and Percy? That's where we're going… We're going to the Sea of Monsters…"

"Ohhh dramatic sounding Annabeth!"

"Heh, well, thank you Andrew"

After about 5 minutes, we got to a dock. Argus dropped us there. I got to the ticket booth and bought some tickets. I silently prayed to Poseidon to grant us a safe trip to wherever we were going.

As we were sailing, I noticed some merpeople. One of them winked at me. Thank the gods Poseidon answered my prayer… I guess he misses Percy too… Gods, it had been a week since he disappeared! I guess I have to sacrifice a bigger portion of my food when I get back. I smirked at this. When it was night, I ate dinner with Andrew and Sadie. Andrew tried to brighten us up by telling us corny and yet funny jokes

" Knock Knock?"

"Who's there?"

"Doris"

"Doris who?"

"Doris locked! I can't get in!"

"Knock Knock!"

"Who's there?"

"To"

"To who?"

"To _whom!"_

and a bunch more jokes. Eventually it was time to sleep. When I was at my bed, I kept thinking about _30, 31, 75… _It's probably longitude and latitude. Then I wondered about the prophecy.

_Visit the island with the maiden's sigh_

_One shall join with the warriors cry_

_For the place you seek,_

_Quiet and meek_

_Sometimes things aren't meant to be_

_So try your best for that is the key_

The first line, I was wondering who's island has the maiden's sigh, whatever that means. Then the second line, I was wondering about Clarisse since she was on a quest too. The third and fourth line hints that it's REALLY quiet there… At the last 2 lines, I was thinking about Percy… Why… Why?

Eventually, I fell asleep. Thankfully, I had no nightmares. Thank Zeus! But at the same time, I was stumped, I mean, Luke might be planning something. A few hours later, we arrived at a dock near Chesapeake bay. As we got out, me, Andrew and Sadie were going out then a slight shake shook us.

It was a little earthquake, but I learned once that small earthquakes were still a bit dangerous. I rushed with Sadie and Andrew behind me to go to a flat space. Not close to the water since it might cause a tsunami. Then suddenly, people were screaming because of a boom! BOOOOOM! The ship went. Then a figure, it looked huge! Came out. With 1 head, the hydra went closer to us. I caught Andrew almost moving to get his bow. Sadie was smart enough not to move. –or was it because she was shocked?. The hydra, sniffing the air trying to find where we are. Then suddenly, there was a flash of light. I turned to see who it was and saw… and saw Carter. With a sword and a murderous look on his face. I wasn't sure if he was looking at me or the hydra. The hydra, thinking it was just a camera, charged to us. How it got our scent I don't know. Then I saw there was a shirt behind it. I guess it smelled it and got our scent. Carter despite my warnings charged to the hydra and slice the head clean off. Sadie who fell back after he killed it started going back up again. Andrew who started to open his mouth was about to congratulate him then his eyes averted behind me. I saw it obviously. Behind Carter was a hydra this time with 2 heads. _Why doesn't ANYONE listen to monster class?_ I thought . The Hydra, seeing the opportunity, spit acid behind Carter who stumbled down and Sadie rushed over him. "CARTEEER!" she yelled "AHHHHHHHHHUUUUUWWWCHHHH" he replied back.

I quickly turned to Andrew and asked him if he had fire with him. "N-No" he stammered. Then as if it was a miracle, a cannon went right through the hydra, making a hole where it's heart is supposed to be. "AND THAT'S WHAT I CALL FIREPOWER!" I heard someone yell. _C-Clarrise? _I thought. But before I replied back, Sadie yelled "HELP! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT CARTER!?"

**Cliffie because I'm evil :) Nah just kidding! Here, have a cookie! (::)**


	4. Chapter 3: We get a new ship

**Hey! Wassap! Here's Chapter 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SERIES! IT'S SO AWESOME THAT... UM HELP ME OUT GUYS!**

**Child Of Kronos: That… is… the longest review I had seen in my life ****tears up***** Thanks for saying my story is awesome and thanks for the tip! I'll definantly use your history, you're idea isn't half bad! I'm 12 and I'm kinda bad at imagining scenarios D: xD**

**Child of war: thanks! Here, have another cookie! In fact, have the whole jar! ( )**

**Paul: Maybe...**

"There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them."  
― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

* * *

**Sadie's POV**

* * *

Agh! Who knew quests were so HARD! I thought it was all easy like when Percy came back. He was all cool about the journey! So here I am, waiting for Carter to get better... So I could punch him square in the gut. Maybe kick him in the nut too! _Well.._. I thought _It could've been worse_ then I shot back _Yeah, waiting in a ship that sunk 10000 years ago isn't that bad than 1 Hydra_. After a few hours, Andrew came to my room

"Well, the bleeding stopped!"

I paled "HE WAS BLEEDING!?"

"Eheh, emm, no"

"ANDREW SO HELP ME OR I WILL THROW YOU OFF THIS BOAT IN SHARK INFESTED WATERS!" I stamped

"Yeaah" he said back "Yes, Poseidon would kill the guy who's trying to save his son yeaaaah" I glared at him. Not just an ordinary glare. My ultra-deluxe-I-will-definantly-kill-you-later glare. Andrew paled then he gulped _got this in a bag_ I thought

"C-Carters asking for you to visit him. He also said not to kick him in the nuts."

"He knows me too much..."

"Kind of obvious too"

Another glare  
"Y-Yeah go to Carter to visit his dea-... Doom? Yeah doom." I smirked

When I got there Carter was on his bed with closed eyes. I guess he was sleeping in the clinic. The beds and walls were rusty but the wall had a tiny bit of navy blue paint.

"Knock knock"

"Oh, hey Sadie. Big brother's fighting your battles now, eh?" He said, opening his eyes

"Just because you're injured, doesn't mean I can't maim you when you get out big brother" I said big brother with much distaste.

He stared at me. "Yo-you aren't serious a-are you?"

"Let's find out!"

He gulped then closed his eyes recounting his thoughts  
"I called you here with a reason you know Sadie."

"Fine, why'd you call me then?"

"While I was recovering, I fell asleep"

"No surprise" I muttered to myself

"And I had a dream... Camp Half-Blood had a new camper... I don't really know how she's important to the quest but all I know her name was Alex"

"And?" I asked " Why, got a crush?" I grinned  
Carter's face got red (angry red) then a dead ummm... Confederate? Came in.

"Ma'am, sir, Mistress Clarrise calls you." and with that leaves only stopping to close the door I had left open.

"Well Carter, get up you lazy bum!"  
He groaned and I grinned

"At least help me?"

"Big brother's asking for help from little sister?"

"Agh fine let's never talk about the Hydra thing again. Agreed?"

"Yes" And I helped get up and I let Carter put his weight on me dang is he HEAVY! When we got to the main deck, I almost stumbled but Clarisse helped me carry Carter.  
"Hey Clarrise, why'd you call us?" Andrew asked

"To introduce a new recruit in this ship"

"Who?" I asked  
"Come here to see him"  
Clarrise led us to a small room and it showed a VERY big boy. He was facing the wall beside his bed, sitting down as if thinking. He was just wearing pants without his shirt showing his scar on the back.  
"Who exactly are you?"" Annabeth asked the stranger  
He turned around and greeted us with his brown eyes and he had a small broken smile.  
"T-Tyson?" Annabeth stammered  
"Ehm who are you?"  
"I am Tyson. Percy Jackson is my brother."  
"Percy had a brother?"  
"Yeah, weren't you there at the dining pavilion 3 weeks ago?"  
"Well, sorry for arriving at Camp _2 weeks ago_"  
I gave him my glare again.

"Ok" he said trying to hide his shame. Too easy I thought

"Clarrise, where'd you find Tyson?" Annabeth asked still staring at Tyson.

"I found him after I found you guys"

"Clarrise, I-I want to talk to her..."

Clarrise just sighed and led us away from the room. After half an hour later Annabeth went out with Tyson on his side. Her eyes looked puffy and red as if she had been crying. Tyson had a grim expression. I wonder what they talked about...

"About time!" Clarrise exclaimed! "We're almost to Charybdis!"

"C-Charybdis? Can't we go to the rocky part instead?" Annabeth said who stopped crying temporarily. I know Annabeth is awesome but whatever made her cry all that must've been so bad. Nothing can make her cry so easily. What was the news? Guess I'll ask her later. But I should've asked her now before things go… Out of control… See, Charybdis, Who apparently must've been excited got half of all the confederates before Clarrise reacted. Before anything happened though, a confederate from the engine with burning hair and burning shirt said

"Milady! The engine is failing us!" Us was the last word he said before Charybdis got him Clarisse growled.

"GET THE CANNONS READY!" Clarisse yelled. The cannons, which looked like a rusty piece of metal could still shoot cannonballs. Then I thought to myself _So this is how I die? _The last thing I saw before being snatched up by the monster was Carter about to say something

"SAAAAADIEEE!" He exclaimed. I don't even know HOW I heard that. Charybdis got me by the coat I was wearing. And that was my _lucky_ coat. Guess my luck isn't holding out. But before anything happened, a flash of white appeared in front of Charybdis. From the looks of it she –It? Was surprised I was also surprised. Then Charbdis dropped me and my only though was AHHHGAAHGHGAHGAAAAAGHA! Then a wave got me. It looked harsh but when I fell inside it, it was gentle like a swim in the beach. The last thing I saw was the eyes of a boy with green eyes who had shaggy black hair. He was beside me when I fell in the water. Then everything turned black and before I knew it, I was in a raft with Andrew.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I was motivated by reviews and I only got 1 review concerning my story :/ BTW 4 spots are still open and I decided that I update my story (If I can) every Wednesday! (Thursday if you're at America or something shucks to be you :P) Or I would update it when I feel like to! BTW, I will do Percy's Pov on the 5th chapter... WHERE THE HECK IS MY CLOWN!? THERE'S NOTHING FUNNY IN MY STORY YET! Gah, I hate clowns. You guys proly hate me for SUCH a suckish chapter. I wrote this in a itouch anyway...**


	5. Chapter 4: The Maidens' Island

**Disclaimer I do not own PJO, TKC, Greek Myths, everything except for some characters and my idea.**

**Oh yeah, when putting the form, no 'The Big Three'. Please understand that I think it will break my story… I mean the big three hooking up with mortals when there's a war?**

**Ambition is a poor excuse for not having sense enough to be lazy.**

**Edgar Bergen (1903 - 1978)****, **_**(Charlie McCarthy)**_

**Child of Kronos: At the second chapter, Luke hints that Percy is gone. Maybe not physically but try to guess! Oh how fun this is! :D**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Andrew's POV**

* * *

Sometimes, and I hate to admit it, I actually want to join Luke. The reason is… Well… he was right about us being ignored but… I'm glad to know that if I come back from this quest, I don't need to keep my items close to me… Or having to look at the shaving cream at the bathroom once in a while too make sure I don't get sprayed again… I speak unfortunately from experience. I shuddered at that thought. I was so lost in thought, that I almost didn't hear Sadie waking up.

"Ugh" she groaned slowly opening her eyes.

"Wh-Where are we?" I didn't answer

"Where's Annabeth, Clarisse and Tyson?" Again I didn't answer

"When are you gonna answer?" she asked

"When you shut up" I replied

"Alright my first answer is going to be the first question. We are in the middle of the ocean. Poseidon said his last help was a stupid map. As for Annabeth, Clarisse and Tyson, I don't know. As for the third, I'm answering right now…"

I grinned putting on my goofiest grin ever. Sadie just smirked _Talk about impressing the gi__rl Andrew! _See, I have this crush on Sadie but most of the time she just scares me. Weird, I know. But I guess that's life. Demigod life. Then finally she asked "How did I get here?"

"I… I don't know… When you were snatched by Charybdis, I thought you were gone forever. Then the next minute a bright light happened then a HUGE wave hit us. But… What's weird was that the boat didn't move. Like when a wave hits a boat, it would rock. After that, we noticed Charybdis wasn't snatching up anybody and we saw that it just… Simply disappeared. I mean, how can a super-duper ugly creature disappear just like that? Aphrodite must probably hate the thing. After that, we just noticed you were flat on the ground (of the main deck) and you weren't even wet. Then this GIANT earthquake happened. I guess Charybdis exploded? Tyson, Annabeth and Clarisse was signaling me to go to them but their raft fell and I had to carry you to the next raft. You were so heavy. Lay off the dessert will 'ya?" I grinned and she just glared.

"Alright, where's the map?" she growled

"Well, some sea serpents thought it would be fun for us to be a snack and unfortunately, they ate the map."

"Great!"

"Yeah, well, at least Poseidon will get mad at these sea serpents." I said looking at the bright side.

"Yeah"

"Again on the bright side, I saw an island in the map close to where we are right now. It's called C.C's island. Weird right?"

"Hah! Yeah, next thing you know C.C is a witch! Haha!" **[hehehehe! :] ** "So how do we get there?" Sadie asked.

"Umm, We paddle there!" I responded back

"Whaaat?"

"Why?"

"It's too far!"

"Well, so is Camp Half-Blood!"

"Fine!" She grumbled I just grinned _Finally won against her!_ I thought

I gave her one of the paddles from the orange inflatable raft thingy. After I think about 30 minutes, -Which felt like a millennia we reached an island that had lot's of bizarre boats and planes. Like a massive ship to an airfighter ummm Jet. **[I'm sorry! ** **I don't know ANYTHING about jets or stuff] ** We rested for 5 minutes since our arms felt like it was dying. After a while, We got there and a girl whose name is apparently was 'Hylla'. There was a nametag on her shirt if you're asking how I knew her name. "Is this your first time?" I just looked at her skeptically and raised my brow.

"I see, First-time-in-spa" writing in a checklist thing that she was holding. She led us inside. There was a LOT of things going in there. A girl singing to her… leopards that did NOT sound like Greek at all. A group of girls were in a indoor waterfall. And etc. but what really caught my attention was the beautiful woman in front of a door. "Ms. C.C, here are the new guests." She simply said. Then I noticed there were no boys here at all. "A few changes to the girl but a full make-over for the boy. Come with me Andrew"

"How'd you know my name?"

She didn't answer. Bad sign.

Then she leaned next to Sadie and said something. Sadie just looked shocked but otherwise looked like she didn't believe her.

"Uhhh… Ummm… I don't think I need the makeover" I tried to reason but the woman –Apparently her name is C.C had a strong grip but she seemed surprised that I didn't follow her.

"Follow me, girl" Hylla said

"My name is Sadie" Sadie hissed

"Fine, follow me Sadie" Hylla said again containing her anger.

And that was the last thing I heard before entering the door that lead to my true self

"So Andrew, son of Apollo?" C.C said

"Ye-… Wait a minute, HOW'D YOU KNOW?" I shouted/asked

"I know things" she simply said sitting on a chair I didn't see before

_Is she a monster? _I thought

"No I'm not a monster. I'm something much more worse. But what fun is there if I just tell you? Try guessing who I am. My first hint is I am a daughter of Hecate."

"Uhhh… a witch?" I said

"Close but no" she said

"Ummm…" I said _what's better than a witch?_

"Second hint is what I am starts with an S" She said while brandishing a knife

"A-Are you gonna kill me?" I asked stepping back away from her

"No… Well maybe" She said with an evil glow in her eyes.

I racked my brain. _Serpent? Scythe? Sorcery?_

"Ahah! Correct Andrew!"

"Wubba wubba wha?" I said

"I am a sorceress" she said simply.

"Shouldn't you be holding a wand or something? Like a room filled with potions and stuff?"

Then she just glared at me.

"Drink this and it will answer all of your questions"

Now I know, drinking something from a stranger is stupid but she sound so convincing. I cautiously took the glass from her. It looked like a strawberry drink with an umbrella on the side of the glass. After I drank it, I just blacked out. And when I woke up, I was in a cage full of hamsters or was it guinea pigs? Around me. Some smelled worse than a rotting carcass and some looked clean. The stinky ones came to check me out while the clean ones were looking at C.C. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself _Ughh why does my head hurt?_ I asked myself. I looked down to see paws… not hands. "Oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"I said but what came out were squeaks. Then the door opened and Sadie came out. She looked like Sadie but not Sadie. It's like, umm, something you want but not quite.

"Where's Andrew?" she first asked scanning the room, to C.C who was beside the cage. I tried my best to try to claw her manicure but she just hissed at me. "Oh he's discovering he's true self." C.C said

_True self my butt!_ I thought. Then Sadie noticed me who looked like I trying to escape the cage I was in. She raised her brows. "Umm" she said pointing to me.

C.C just smiled "No need to worry about that dear" but Sadie just looked at me skeptically. Then she said "Can I have one of the guinea pigs?"

" Umm… May I ask why?" She said in an unsure way.

"One of them looks so cute!" she squealed in a not-at-all Sadie way.

"Fine." C.C said. Clearly not knowing Sadie

"I choose… That one!" she said pointing at me.

"Don't you want leopards instead?" C.C asked "That one is quite misbehaved" I gritted my big 2 teeth _MISBEHAVED? _I shouted to myself

"No! I want that one!" Sadie said in a little kid voice. _Wow! Sadie's so good at acting!_ I said to myself. C.C reluctantly opened the cage to let me out. I happily jumped on Sadie's hand. She let me stay on her shoulder and whispered "Andrew, is that you?"

I squeaked (out of shock and because I couldn't say yes)

Sadie sighed

Hylla, apparently appeared out of nowhere

"Hey Sadie! Do you want to go to your room?"

"I get a room already? I must be popular!" Sadie said

"Yeah, well do you?"

"Not just yet. Can I see the library though?"

Hylla said yes and scowled at me.

After 5 minutes we were in a HUGE room filled with books. It looked like the library at Beauty and The Beast. She first looked for a book. She started at letter T. _Why not start at the letter A?_ I asked myself

"Aha!" she said pulling a book from a shelf.

Transformation for dummies. What a weird title. She flipped the pages and got some paper out and a pen and scribbled something. But what really caught my attention was a book called _'Tutorial for Crushes!" By Gabriel Smith _I got the book out which took forever and I managed to open it. _Step 1_ It said _Ask your friend if he/she likes someone (Specifically you)_. Best Friend? Ahaha! I remember my brother! Gunther!

_**Flashback!**_

_I was eating spaghetti with Gunther, my best friend, also my older brother. We were watching T.V, Adventure Time! which was the episode 'Reign of Gunthers'. Me and my brother smirked at the irony, considering his name was Gunther! Then suddenly, Gunther was about to sneeze –Judging from his expression and when he sneezed, a spaghetti noodle went out of his nose in a green and redish combination. "EWWWWWW!" I yelped like a girl and Gunther was so red that he looked like a tomato. _

_**End Flashback**_

Ahhh! The good 'ol days! We went out of the library and Sadie went to Hylla.

"Hey, Hylla, where's my room?" Sadie asked

"Oh it's over there. Beside mine. I live with my sister, Reyna. You can visit our room when you want too."

"Ok, thanks" Sadie said quickly hurrying to her room. When she opened the door which was color gray and had the word '**SADIE**' on the front, I was breathless. Sadie was also breathless. It was HUGE! It had pillars supporting it. There were 4 pillars and 2 doors. The first door was the entrance. The second one was probably the bathroom. Between the pillars at the end of the room was an awesome looking bed with 2 tables on the side. One of the tabled had a cage with some celery inside it and a running wheel thing. Both tables had a small lamp. At the side of the room, there was an intricate design of a waterfall rushing down. By intricate, I mean it with a capital I… At least to me! The floor didn't look wet so I guess it was part of the design. Sadie looked like she wanted to jump in the waterfall but otherwise, held it in. She plopped me inside my cage and I tried using the hamster –Or the guinee pig wheel? After a while I became tired and I noticed Sadie left. _Probably to eat_ I thought. I couldn't blame her though, I was hungry too. So I lazily went to a bowl which had 2 plates sticked together. One was for water and the other one was for celery. _Bleech! I hate celery!_ I thought. My stomach argued with my tongue until finally, after 30 minutes, I finally gave up from hunger and crawled to the celery.

I chomped a tiny bit and I immediately tasted my favorite food; chocolate

I immediately chomped all of it down in two gulps. I ate the rest in 4 gulps. YUM! I LOVE CHOCOLATE! Whoopee! I sniffed the water and smelled nothing bad and I started drinking it. It tasted like, iced tea. Am I even supposed to drink this? Oh well! I drank it all up in 2 GIGANTIC gulps. Feeling full I decided to sleep. I woke up by Sadie, who was running, rapidly shaking me. She was wearing a big bag, a duffel bag I think, and she was grunting and kept running faster until we reached outside, to the docks. Sadie quickly went to the jet, which looked a lot better than riding those ships. A few moments later, Sadie was strapped inside the jet, me in her shirt pocket. She closed her eyes and muttered something. Then the jet, which was off when we got in it turned on and got ready for take-off. I prayed to Zeus to not kill me in this long LONG ride.

**2000 WORDS! OH YEAH! LONGEST ONE YET! WOOOOOOO! **


	6. Chapter 5: Finally, Percy

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating, partly for me being lazy, another it being exams already. Last day tomorrow! Science, reproductive system… *shudder* I MEAN COME ON, _ YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!. Oh yeah, BTW this is my first time for a fight scene. Please try to use your imagination here! I don't think words are enough :/. xD Alright here's my 'advice' for this chapter (I'll put in every Chapter :)**

**Never try to tell everything you know, it may take too short a time**

** -Norman Ford**

**TO DA CHAPTER!**

* * *

Percy's Point of View

"Hey Luke, wanna spar?" I asked Luke. The teenager that practically saved my life. His blue eyes seemed to turn to aqua, as he talked to me.

"Sure Percy, as long as you get to defeat me, _eyes closed_!"

"Are you crazy, Luke? I know that we're doing this as a training but seriously?"

"Sheesh, I'm just kidding." Luke replied back to me "Take a break, bro!"

I smirked a bit "So yeah, let's just spar Luke"

"Ok, ok fine"

He got up his chair and reached for Backbiter on his waist. I went for Riptide, my favorite sword. I got to my fighting stance and Luke went for defensive stance. He waited for me to start the fight and I didn't disappoint him. I tried to slash his legs but he deflected it as quick as lightning. This time he tried to ttack my left shoulder but I dodged it as soon as he left my blade.

"Getting better Percy, you just need more training, that's all" Luke said as I tried to kick his legs. He didn't see this and he fell down. I immediately pointed Riptide to his throat

"Dead!" I said to Luke happily. Luke grinned

"More fighting like that, and you're gonna defeat gods!" He said while getting up

"Aw, stop it Luke!" I said, blushing beet red.

**~~4 HOURS LATER~~**

It was already night when we finished sparring.

"Hey Luke, I 'm going to bed already" I said feeling a bit sleepy.

"Alright bro, make sure to wake up early tomorrow!"

"Ok, Ok" I said while putting riptide in it's pen form. What my room looks like? Well, It looks like the giant room where Kronos is in. What I hate about my room is Kronos. He makes the room feel colder and colder every second. I hate it! I sat down on my bed, thinking _I feel like something's going to happen… What is it?_ I shook my head hoping I could fall asleep as soon as possible. I laid my head on the white pillow and pulled my favorite blue blanket over me. I dreamt I was in a crudely shaped cave with a person in the middle knitting some kind of sweater.

"Percy! Where are you?" the person said revealing his face to me.

"W-What? M-Me? Who are you?" I replied back. He looked familiar but I couldn't tell. It was on the tip of my tongue.

"You… You don't know me? Oh I get it, It's a joke. This is no joke Percy, save me NOW! Thalia's tree is dying!" He exclaimed

"Who's Thalia?"

"PERCY I SAID STOP JOKING!" He said yelling quietly as if he didn't want something to hear him "I bet Luke's going to attack camp soon! You'd better hurry up!"

Luke? This guy is CRAZY! Luke would never attack a camp… Right? The cave shook

"Percy! Save me already, I hope Annabeth's worried sick of me. Grover."

After that weird dream, I woke up around 6 and I decided to spar with the dummies for a while.

~~~~ TIME SKIP! 5 MINS~~~~

When I got to the main deck, I heard a shuffling behind me. I turned around to see Blackjack, my pegasi. Apparently Luke gave it to me since I told him he cusses a lot about him. So he said "You know what, you can have him" he said irritably to me.

_Hey boss! _He said happily

_Hey Blackjack!_ _Want some sugar cubes? _I already knew the answer though.

_Yeah boss!_ I know I shouldn't be doing this but, I'm supposed to feed horses with donuts too amiright? Then I heard someone clearing his throat. Blackjack took a step back

"Hey Percy! Watsup, I kept hearing you mutter someone named Grover. Care to explain?" someone asked in a deep voice I turned around to only see Luke trying to change his voice

"Nice trick Luke, but you've gotta try better than that!" I replied. After that, I explained my whole dream to Luke who listened seriously. When I reached the part about Thalia's tree, he flinched a bit.

I stopped for a moment, "What's wrong Luke?"

"oh, nothing nothing…" He replied quickly recovering. I quickly finished the story but I left the part about Luke going to attack a camp. I had a feeling not to tell him.

"Hey Percy, if I sent you to rescue this, Grover, you bring back the fleece to me alright?" he said winking to me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked him, trying to sound bored. But really I was excited. I wanted to leave Kronos and this boat and reach land! Now I know, I'm a son of Poseidon and all but, Kronos is making me feel too weird.

"I said, I want you to rescue Grover and give me the fleece!" He said again slightly loader.

"Reaaaaly?" I asked in a childish way

"Really!" Luke said again "Here's you stuff." He handed me a bag with 2 thermos in it. It labeled 'WATER' on the blue one and 'NECTER' on the green one. I opened it and there were clothes good for 3 days, Pringles original, ambrosia in a zip lock, some mortal money (500$) and my blue blanket.

_Now all I need is sugar! _I thought as I was getting something in my pocket. It was a zip lock full of sugar cubes but then I remembered about Blackjack so I gave him one first then I told him to go eat first.

My stomach rumbled. Luke must've heard it and said "Aw shoot, I forgot all about breakfast!". So I hurriedly walked to the café. Fortunately I was the first one. I grabbed Koko Krunch and slid some in my bowl and I picked some to put in my mouth. I also grabbed a blueberry drink for a drink and I sat down with Luke who got pancakes and a waffle with syrup in it. After 5 minutes, I finished eating mine while Luke was halfway with his waffle

"Gobpf wuck Ferfy!" he said with a mouth full of pancakes

* * *

_MEANWHILE WITH GROVER_

**3RD PERSON VIEW**

Grover impatiently tapped his foot while he was knitting. Suddenlt the cave shook and the giant was holding a girl in his hand.

_Clarrise? _Grover thought _Where's Percy?_

"Let me down you Cyclops! I'll stuff your head down on your throat using your hand that WILL be connected to you foot!" Clarrise yelled

"Girl is too loud, what does wife suggest?"

"Oh uh, dear I think you should put her down"

"No, I shall tie her for our buffet. Our special? Demigod Meat!"


	7. Chapter 6: Camp Half-Blood

**Chapter 6 **

**Watsup Peooople! :D Yeaaah! CHAPPY 6! 4 more chapters and it will be 2 digits! And yes, I made Kronos steal Percy's memory. I don't want to tell more though. :) BTW I'm still sorry for not updating for a MONTH! XD Oh yeah, please share my story, I don't really want only one person reviewing. I want at least one more dude? Pweaaase? Oh yeah, I'm still accepting characters. Just press the review button and submit your character! Currently listening to the album 'Some Nights' :) BTW since the last chapter was boring, I made this have exciting parts... I think! xD Oh yeah, if this chapter seems lousy, I'm kind of sick right now so yeah...**

**ShadowsClaw: Erm, beta you where?**

**Goldeneyedgirl: K sure :)**

**HeavyWings123: BTW, I'm making your age 15 since Luke's age is 20... Feel's weird having a 20 YEAR OLD demigod enter the camp. Sorry!**

**Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.**

******Albert Einstein (1879 - 1955)**  


* * *

Back at camp, everything seemed tense, yet this was the most peaceful moment for the campers in days! Everyday, there always seemed to be three monsters in the mornings, five in the afternoon and seven at night. Most campers were already restless.

Mostly everyone was asleep… Except for two certain demigods… TRAVIS AND CONNER STOLL!

But let's not concentrate on that right now, Let's concentrate on the four people running to the base of the hill. There were two boys and two girls. 1 boy had a sword on his waist, a sheathed knife on his leg. He also had a shield on his back that looked a tiny but dented and rusted. He had blue eyes, with a hint of muscles on both of his arms. His hair was color black and he looked like Luke (a tiny bit Luke).

"Dan! Watch out!" The girl screamed as a hellhound tried to pounce on him. She had grey eyes with a blonde hair only reaching her shoulder. Her face looked grimy and dusty. Her nose looked just a tiny bit bent. And she was wincing every time she took a step. Her name is Alice.

Dan reacted quickly, he quickly got his sword on his waist and sidestepped the hellhound's pounce.

"Wait a minute… Shadow?" Dan asked while he was running.

The hellhound barked happily after he said it's name. He happily bounded after Dan.

"Shadow?" A girl with flickering silver aura (Kind of like a candle) said "Who's Shadow?" she asked irritably to Dan. She had auburn hair and silver eyes. Her face looked like it often frowned but either way, she was beautiful. Her name is Crystal.

"Oh, Shadow? Shadow's my pet hellhound! I got him yesterday while you guys were sleeping. I gave him our beef jerky and now he's my pet!" Dan replied happily, still running nearing Thalia's near dead tree.

Suddenly there was a huge bang. He noticed Corey accidentally hit the tree. Corey had short curly hair. He had grey eyes that everyone found intimidating. "Woah!" He slurred as soon as his head was off the tree. "Ow!"

"Oh Corey, Corey are you okay?" The silver girl asked

"Yeah, Yeah I am!" He said shaking his head grinning already. Behind him (only Dan noticed) was a laistrygonian with two empousai and four hellhounds. Dan widened his eyes

"Alice!" He said pointing behind Corey. Crystal already got out her bow and quickly shot the arrows to the hellhounds. Then Dan charged for the laistrygonian. He tried to slash it's ugly scarred leg. But he dodged it quickly. He was three stories tall. But the tallest one was said to be thirty stories tall. The laistrygonian was in his twenties. The tallest one's age is sixty. Dan sensing it to be distracted, threw his knife to the giant's temple. As soon as the blade pierced his temple, he became golden dust. Starting with his head.

The two empousai were already gone, thanks to Corey and Alice! While Dan was fighting the giant, Corey got his spear out of his backpack while Alice got out her slingshot. She got a small blade in her bag and quickly aimed for the empousai. Corey just threw his spear to the second empousai. The empousai quickly dodged the spear but Correy suddenly appeared in front of her. _BAM!_ You could almost hear her jaw breaking. Correy got out his spear from the ground and stabbed the empousai that was on the ground trying to cradle it's jaw.

Alice's empousai was done the moment Corey got his spear from the ground. After she aimed for the empousai, she shot it and the empousai dodged it easily but Alice appeared behind her. She stabbed the empousai from behind. Leaving the empousai to scream it's creepy scream.

"Easy Peasy" Dan said

"Livin' greasy" Corey finished as he grinned, his gray eyes seemed to sparkle.

The demigods on patrol seemed to have woken from their naps as soon as the monsters came. They were still watching at them with awe. Crystal seemed to sense this because she pointed at them

"Uh guys" She said still pointing at the demigods.

"Did you see…"

"They didn't even break a sweat!"

"They're so powerful!" the demigods murmured. Dan grinned putting his arm on Corey's neck

"Bro! We're already popular!" He said to Corey

"I know right! But this fight was nothing right? Ha! It was fun even!"

Suddenly, there was a conch blow. Load and clear.

"Do I have to?" Dionysus complained to Chiron who was talking to him through Iming. "Gods! Fine!" He said to Chiron

"Alright _brats!_" he said to the campers while Tantalus was trying to eat some BBQ "Apparently, I have to make you play Capture the Flag! Oh, and what's this? 4 more campers? Great! More brats!" He said "And what's this? Ohohoho! Artemis' really?" He said to the moon. The moon glowed a bit brighter but you could almost see a face

"Erm, what's happening?" Alice asked a camper

"Oh It's Capture the Flag. We do this every Friday."

Alice looked nervously looked at the tree

"What's happening to that tree?" She asked the camper who was trying to look for the tree she was pointing.

"Oh that tree? That's Thalia's Tree. It protects us from monsters but recently it's been poisoned. Don't worry about being attacked right now, Harpies are guarding the entrance."

"Oh" Alice said "Oh yeah, what's your name?" She asked the camper

"It's Katie. Katie Gardner"

"Alice. Alice Wright!" She replied happily

"Well, come on Alice! Alex's already leading us to the creek!" Katie said

"Alright, alright." Alice replied back

* * *

**MEANWHILE WITH THE BOYS**

* * *

"I claim this spot!" Dan shouted to Corey

"Well, I claim _this_ spot!" Corey shouted back with a bow in his hand, already loaded with an arrow pointing at Dan's face

Dan and Corey were staying at Zeus' Fist. Dan was positioned on top of a tree right beside Zeus' Fist. Corey was sitting on one of the boulders. You couldn't really see him but in a right angle, he'd practically be a sitting duck. Corey was wearing silver everything. He practically looked like a silver ninja. Dan was wearing casual clothes; wearing a black polo shirt brown shorts.

"Steady!" Travis yelled

"Attack!" Connor yelled. The boys planned on going head-on with the battle. Obviously, they had a plan (courtesy of the sons of Athena) but it had a slim chance of succeeding.

"Raaaaaah" one of the campers shouted as he ran. Several more cries were heard. After a while, metal clanging was the only thing you can hear in the forest. Crystal was shooting arrows every second, each on hitting 2 campers every time. Alice was shooting pebbles at the boy campers using hr slingshot. Corey was silently shooting every camper in a 10 mile radius (girls of course) with an arrow dipped in sleeping er... Water. Dan was silently going tree by tree to the creek to steal the flag. Of Course, Crystal and Alice were guarding it.

"Hello girls!" Dan said to them, appearing just behind the creek

* * *

I am so evil :)

* * *

At the cave with Polyphemus, Clarrise was trying to get the knife hidden in her shoe. It was hard... I mean, she was tied up in a rope. Clarrise was trying to think of a plan then it hit her. Clarrise put on her most sweetest voice and face (which doesn't look that sweet, but her face looked like it was actually trying to smile)

"Hey sweety, could you please make some lamb chomp for me. You're not the only one celebrating the wedding!" she said. It has been thirty minutes until she had foolishly revealed him of Grover's identity

"Lamb chop?" The giant asked "What is that?"

"Oh, um lamb chop is uhhh, a fried lamb seasoned with the finest spices!" Clarrise stuttered

"Ok future wife!" the giant said. After she was sure he left, she struggled to get the knife hidden in her shoe

_Always be prepared, right?_ was all she thought. After five minutes, she had finally gotten the knife. Now she's struggling to cut the rope she's in. Two minutes passed then the rope broke. Suddenly, the cave shuddered, and the boulder that blocked her exit moved, revealing Polyphemus holding a GIANT plate with some lamb chop... I think

"Alright sweety, now can you please get me some water?" She asked the giant not noticing the rope cut. "Oh yeah, can you please get that satyr too?" The giant thought about it then nodded, turning to leave. He blocked the exit again with a boulder, then suddenly, a bright light filled the room, something in the middle was forming a jet outline. Once the form was complete, a jet appeared, with a little girl there, eye's closed and something on her shoulder, it looked furry and small and it was waving it's... paws.

The giant appeared yet again with a HUGE glass of water with a satyr in his hand. The satyr looked pale because Polyphemus was squishing his fist so hard.

_HEY, IT'S ME NOBODY, AGAIN!_ someone shouted.

"wh-what?" was all the giant said until he looked furious. "HOW DARE YOU NOBODY ENTER THIS ISLAND AGAIN!" The giant screamed then charged at the voice

_I see you haven't improved one bit. Of course I have, I'll poke your eye again! This time with a burning metal rod!_

The giant kept running to the voice, dropping the satyr and the glass of water. He was so angry, he didn't notice the jet and tripped

_HA HA HA HA HA! _the voice said again The giant looked like he was about to explode! His face was red, furious red. And his milky eye looked a tiny bit red.

"STOP IT!" he said flailing wildly to get Nobody. Finally he caught something solid, her cap fell and she was deathly white her blonde hair was flailing widely too, for the giant was still flailing widely. Then he noticed Grover who was trying to crawl to his _wife_. His foot was bent in an odd way.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAR!" He boomed to Grover who was already pale. When he looked at the right, his wife was nowhere to be found. Instead, a girl with dirty blond hair charging at him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Clarisse's battle cry kept going and going until Polyphemus' back was on the wall. She kept slicing him, hacking him, until he looked like a golden statue. Now Grover was crawling to Annabeth with a slice on her shirt. It looked deep, and it was covered in dust.

"A-Annabeth! Hold on!" Grover said while Clarisse was still hacking on the poor golden statue. A few more minutes, the giant fainted and Clarisse was running to the jet.

"Sadie? Sadie, is that you?" she half yelled half asked "What the heck are you doing here?" she said, not really saying heck. She forced the glass of the jet to open to get Sadie out, along with a furry guinea pig. She dragged Sadie to the lamb chop and she got a piece to wave on Sadie's nose.

"Urrrg..." She groaned "Wh-Where am I? C-Clarisse?"

"Yes Sadie! Come on get up, Annabeth's hurt" She said grabbing something in her pocket. She pulled out a squashed lemon square. She opened Annabeth's mouth and shoved the ambrosia in her mouth. She forced her to chew and swallow until she heard a groaning

"Mooore" she said a bit faint.

"No, get up Annabeth! COME ON GET UP!" She yelled at her ear

"Owch!' she yelped covering her ear. Clarisse grabbed her and dragged her to the lamb chop

"Well, come on eat!" She said getting a piece in her mouth

"Me-Meat? Umm, no thanks" Grover said running away

Sadie was already busy with the leg and chomped it until it was half finished (The lamb chop was one of the poor sheep in the field outside) Annabeth slowly bit and chewed a part. Clarisse was busy eating meat and Grover just yelped and ran outside to eat grass.

* * *

**OH YEAH, BY THE WAY! OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMN! Hope you like this chapter. Not much, but I was sick, so yeah, I have a fever right now soooo... Yeah**

**Oh yeah, MERRY CHRISTMAS! (advance! :) oh yeah, I edited some of the chapters, making it look better. I suggest you to reread 'em. I also have a new poll concerning chapter 7. I suggest you to vote in it if you want me to update faster. Guys! if you vote with Luke, an OC will be introduced. **


	8. Chapter 7: Percy destroys a spa Sort of

**Watsup Guys! Lol! It's like a _BAJILLION _since I posted a chapter... LolZ! Not much to say but stupid auto correct.**

**Shiranai Atsune: nope, but they're the same people. It's kinda like an alternate universe. I was gonna post this chapter sonnet but then I saw your review. Lucky you!**

"Do you think he'll come through?" Caroline asked Luke.

Luke snorted "Course! He's Percy!" Luke and Caroline were currently at the control room. Caroline frowned. Ever since she and Kronos agreed to make them 'roomies', Luke's been throwing his weight around, bragging that Percy was the best.

"Luke be serious!" Caroline yelled.

"I am!" Luke yelled back "Sheesh."

"Ugh! You're impossible!" Caroline growled.

Suddenly, the boat began to shake. Like an earthquake.

"Ca-Caroline, control yourself!" Luke said in a panicky voice. Demigods started falling to the sea due to the daughter of Gaea's rage.

"CAROLINE, STOP!" Luke yelled. "Control yourself, Caroline! Save it for the battlefield!" Luke yelled yet again.

12 demigods, now swimming for their lives were gurgling "Help!" Some water-related demigods, (daughters/sons of Achelous, etc) were trying to help them go on the boat.

"Caroline" Luke said softly "We almost lost 12 demigods, over a simple thing…" Luke said calmly.

Caroline simply huffed, "Why, would I, care for useless demigods oh son of Hermes?"

Luke flinched a bit when she said Hermes. "Caroline, please remember you're following orders from me this time." Luke shot back.

Caroline simply huffed again and left Luke.

* * *

Meanwhile with Percy

* * *

Percy looked like he was the guide to the Internet. His jacket reached to his knees when he wore it, with thick fur on the collar of the jacket. Blackjack looked bizarre.

Aaand he was riding off to the sunset.

Basically he looked weird.

"Agh!" Percy yelped as he let go off his map. "Great, that was my last copy…" Percy said to himself. Then Percy sensed an island nearby.

"Hey Blackjack, almost there, just fly to that island."

_Sure... Sure, boss_ Blackjack said, tiredly.

Then Percy felt guilty.

"Hey I'll find you something to eat when we get there. I promise!"

When Percy got nearer to the island, it looked like small white things mixed with colorful blobs. Percy went nearer and discovered it was Circe's island.

_I should probably skip this island, but Blackjack's tired._

_Thanks for thinking about me, boss…_

Percy ignored this and went to the island to refill his stuff. As soon as he landed, he knew he was in trouble as 2 girls hidden in the bushes quickly grabbed both his arms. They wore roman armor with a gladius on their sides.

"Why, hello girls," Percy said, not showing a shocked face or scared face. He instead wore an amused smile.

"You're coming with us." the girl on his left said. Her roman armor had a text that had said "Hvl a"

"Oh why is that, my dear Hylla?" he bluffed.

"How did you-" the one on his right started but Hylla cut her off.

"Reyna! Shhhh!" then she clamped her hand on her mouth realizing what she had done.

"Don't do anymore tricks, boy!" Hylla growled.

"Come on." Reyna said. They led Percy to a room where a lady dressed in an elegant dress was sitting on a chair cross legged.

"Oh, hello Percy Jackson! My name is Circe. Such a nice surprise that you are here. I suppose that you need more resources? Unfortunately, we need as well. I'll give you some resources when you do a quest for me. You see, I've used almost all my powers from stopping Blackbeard here from transforming back to human. Unfortunately, when Sadie left, she had 'accidentally' set him free from being a guinee pig. She learned how to use magic and made sure that we do NOT transform them back. She was good but not good enough... Anyways, here's the quest. I need you to get a herb from *Panacea. Once you get the herb from Panacea, it'll disappear and a magic backpack will appear on your back." Circe said

"Is that all?" Percy said.

"Yes Percy. That is all" she said.

"Unfortunately, I'm under a tight schedule so uhh, if I could just go..."

"No! You can't just ignore an order from Circe!" Reyna exclaimed "Are you _CRAZY_?"

"Umm, is that a rhetorical question?" Percy asked "'cuz if I AM well known, they would know I'm an ADHD right?" Percy said to himself

"Doesn't matter! You're a boy! It's obvious you would ignore an order from Circe!" Hylla said grabbing her sword. Percy did his best taxicab whistle and then there was a _clop clop clop_ heard outside. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Blackjack came in

_Hey boss! I feel as good as new! Let's go!_

_"_Nu uh! You'll stay here and DO the quest!" Hylla said, ready to strike Percy. Percy got Riptide in case something happens.

Percy jumped to the back of Blackjack but a fireball that looked suspiciously like Jackie Chan doing a flying kungfu kick hit Percy on the face.

"AGGGHHH! BAD JACKIE CHAN"

Percy rubbed his cheek "Ow..."

"There's more where that came from!" Hylla growled

Then Percy got an idea. He jumped off Blackjack and said "Alright, fine I surrender!" But obviously, Hylla knew he was lying. Percy noticed and said

"If you won't let me go, I'm going to do it the hard way..." Blackjack was long gone when he read his crazy master's mind. Then Percy snapped his fingers and waves started to hit the windows of the room. One window started to crack until water started to squirt out of it. Percy grinned and did a two finger salute and said "Smell ya' later!" Before water swept his feet.

Percy felt someone brush his back. He shook it off thinking it was probably some fish and swam upwards until the tingle on his back turned into a tug. _Is this a shark!_ Percy thought. The waters calmed down until you could see the spa without water. But Percy was on the beach already talking to a certain black haired girl

"You destroyed my home!" Reyna said

"You should've let me go then. It's not my problem." The boy replied

"Oh yes it is! It's all your fault! What am I gonna do? I've stayed there my whole life!"

"You CAN join me... I think you're pretty..." Percy sheepishly replied

"Is that how you flirt to girls? Destroy their home and then call them _PRETTY?" _Reyna roared, but a blush on her cheek said otherwise.

"I just asked... By the way, look down to your foot." Percy said. Reyna looked at him in confusion

"What?" Then she looked at her foot covered in blood and broken glass shard. A million pain receptors went on and Reyna bit back her lip to prevent her from screaming.

"Wait!" Percy said and his hand went to his back pocket to get ambrosia. Percy jammed the ambrosia to Reyna's lips and started for his backpack tied to Blackjack who flew here a couples minutes ago. He went for his Pringles.

"Want some?" Percy asked Reyna who was savoring the taste of chocolate in her mouth.

* * *

**I am soooo evil xD oh well. I might have spelling mistakes here because of auto correct... Just tell me if I do :)**

***Panacea is greek god of healing (I tell you, there are LOTS of gods based on the Olympic gods.**


	9. Chapter 8: With Carter and Clarisse

Um, yeah just some minor swearing from Clarisse... Thatsa all! BTW! I'M NOT DEAAAD!

* * *

**Percy Jackson Hero of Olympus**

**That's basically his purpose**

**With Jet black hair and Sea green eyes**

**As a demigod he just might reach his demise**

* * *

Clarisse tried pushing the boulder as hard as she could

"CARTER! USE SOME VODOO MAGIC OR SOMETHING! SADIE TELLS ME YOU'RE A SON OF HECATE!"

"HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE I DO THAT GENIUS?" Carter's yelled was muffled by the boulder in front of him.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE THE SON OF HECATE!" Clarisse yelled irritably. She could have just crushed him with her bare hands. Annabeth was all healed up already but she was slight pale and shivering. The golden fleece around her as if a jacket. Sadie was right beside Annabeth and was much more paler. Her eyes was closed and she was snoring slightly on Annabeth who was also sleeping against the jagged wall. Clarisse grunted.

"Alright, I've had it! I WILL BREAK THIS **FUCKING** ROCK IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Clarisse exploded punching the rock fiercely. Her punches were so fast it was starting to blur. It was starting to have cracks. BIG cracks. Clarisse slowed down but still punched hard. Until finally the cracks all fell apart revealing an astonished Carter with fists still in the air as if he was about to punch the boulder.

"Wow..." Carter said wide eyed. He shook his head and Clarisse just smirked.

"What's with the plane over there?" Carter asked pointing at the jet

"Heh, it was Sadie" she said before falling to the ground. Carter ran forward but saw she was just sitting cross legged and panting or for air. (Some huge chunks of rocks blocked his view)

"Remind me to never be on your bad side..." Carter remarked still awed that she can pulverize something thrice her size. Clarisse just smirked and asked Carter

"Alright, how do we get out of here?

"Huh? You're asking me? You were the one outsi-... Oh never mind" Carter nervously replied seeing the death glare of Clarisse. "What happened to that giant? Poly something right?"

"He's over there" Clarisse pointed to some monster dust at the middle of the huge cave.

Carter shivered actually having pity on the giant. "How're we going to go back to Camp Half-Blood? The tree I'm guessing is close to being dead already, don't want that to happen…" He shivered but Clarisse just shrugged "Your a child of Hecate, you tell me" Clarisse replied back

"Ok… But it won't be easy" he shuffled nervously "Where's Annabeth?" Clarisse pointed at Annabeth "Ohh... Can you explain to me why there's a jet in the cave?"

"I actually have no idea."

"Huh... This might be easier. Say, where's Andrew?" He looked around looking for him. He felt a tugging on his leg and found out a... Guinee pig? trying to pull his leg.

"Hey there little guy! Are you lost?" Carter asked the furious guinee pig, picking him up" Clarisse just tried to keep a straight face knowing this would be perfect blackmail to Andrew.

"EEEEEE! EEEEEE!" The guinee pig hopelessly squealed.

"Oh! You're such a cutie!" Carter said petting the guinee pig. Furious would be an understatement. Clarisse thought it would be two birds with one stone with this blackmail. She grinned evilly.

"Carter, that's" Clarisse laughed "Andrew! Hahaha!" she laughed.

"Wait, what? How'd that happen?!" Carter thought. He'd always wanted a pet.

'No time!" Clarisse still laughed while Carter blushed out of embarresment while Andrew was squealing angrily. Finally, Clarisse stopped except for the occasional laugh and snorts. She picked up a bag Tyson had brought with him... Speaking of Tyson, where was he? Clarisse shrugged it off knowing that cyclopes could handle anything. She rummaged through the bag until she finally got the thing she was looking for. A bottle full of multivitamins.

"Here, this'l cure you... I think" She said getting a yellow minotaur. After Andrew ate that, he finally felt he was getting bigger and well, less hairy. He sighed in relief

"Finally..." Andrew breathed out. Then he glared at Carter who was hiding behind the jet hoping not to be noticed. This proved unlikely since Andrew saw some rocks and pebbles move.

* * *

**I know it's a filler chapter, but what do you expect? I'm as Garfield. :3 BTW!**

**I DON'T OWN PJO! I'M NOT A MAN! D:**


	10. Chapter 9: Regrets and Mistakes

**I'm trying to create a schedule for uploading chapters... I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER! **

**Btw, who said it was spoilers to this story? MWHAHAHAHA I just use code words... Like Kronos for example... Hope you guys like Minecraft! (Btw, not related to story in anyway, just my way of advertising. i'm just a jerk.)**

**_EDIT!: I revised chapter one. Go check it out! Also, I just realized... DOUBLE DIGITS!_**

**Disclaimer: PJO was made by the one and only... RICK RIORDIAN!**

* * *

Maia shivered against the dirty wall of her prison. She had given up trying to call for help and tried to instead save her voice. Her hoarse voice was much more of a groan of pain than a normal person talking. What happened? She herself wasn't sure herself. She was just walking down the street and found a teen being beat up by a group of thugs. She couldn't just stand there and watch! She took on all of the thugs and... Nothing. Like, something stole her memories.

_**FLASH**_

She opened her eyes to see a bright flash and some grunts of pain to her side. She stood up and squinted her eyes at the tiny speck in the middle of the light.

"Hello?" She called out expecting no response but surprisingly, a voice responded back

"Hello? Where are you? It's too dark to see!" He said. His voice slightly deep with a british accent. Maia frowned. She thought he sounded familiar. She frowned again. He had a bright light all over him. How could he not see?

"Oh, nevermind! Found a switch." She heard a flicker to her left and suddenly it turned dark again.

_Whaaaa?_

"Oh, there you are! My name's Alex! The one beside me is Corey." a voice said

"Where are you? I can't, I can't see you! It's so dark... Am... Am I blind?" Maia said with panic evident in her voice. she can't help her family while she's blind! Could she? She didn't actually know.

"Hey Hey! Calm down! It's okay, it's okay, it probably because your eyes isn't used to the light yet, you being stuck here for... Um, 8 months?"

"WHAT!? I was here 8 MONTHS?! That's... Impossible! I feel like I've been her for one hour! What the hell happened?!" Usually she didn't swear but she was panicking really hard now. What was happening? Why is it so sudden?

"Ouch, don't scream, they might hear you. Don't want that to happen!"

"I... Guess not. Lead the way?" Suddenly the floor shook. Water was seeping through one of the windows

"Uh oh, it's starting, we'd better get out!" Alex said hurriedly. He grabbed both Corey's hand and Maia's and quickly runs out.

* * *

**CHB POV**

* * *

In the Hermes Cabin sat a lonely boy regretting his last words to his certain friend.

_"Think about it, Dan! If we join them, everything we want, it'll come true!"_

Dan thought about the options he had.

_"But if we're gonna do that, what happens to Camp Half-Blood..."_

He remebered his latest victory with him

_"Why should we care! They should fight they're own battles! It's not ours!"_

Dan sat on his bed and looked at the picture of Dan, Corey, Alice and Crystal.

_"If you're not joining me, SO BE IT!"_


	11. Chapter 10: Hallo!

**I'm trying to create a schedule for uploading chapters... I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER! **

**Btw, who said it was spoilers to this story? MWHAHAHAHA I just use code words... Like Kronos for example... Hope you guys like Minecraft! (Btw, not related to story in anyway, just my way of advertising. i'm just a jerk.)**

**_EDIT!: I revised chapter one. Go check it out! Also, I just realized... DOUBLE DIGITS!_**

**Disclaimer: PJO was made by the one and only... RICK RIORDIAN!**

* * *

Maia shivered against the dirty wall of her prison. She had given up trying to call for help and tried to instead save her voice. Her hoarse voice was much more of a groan of pain than a normal person talking. What happened? She herself wasn't sure herself. She was just walking down the street and found a teen being beat up by a group of thugs. She couldn't just stand there and watch! She took on all of the thugs and... Nothing. Like, something stole her memories.

_**FLASH**_

She opened her eyes to see a bright flash and some grunts of pain to her side. She stood up and squinted her eyes at the tiny speck in the middle of the light.

"Hello?" She called out expecting no response but surprisingly, a voice responded back

"Hello? Where are you? It's too dark to see!" He said. His voice slightly deep with a british accent. Maia frowned. She thought he sounded familiar. She frowned again. He had a bright light all over him. How could he not see?

"Oh, nevermind! Found a switch." She heard a flicker to her left and suddenly it turned dark again.

_Whaaaa?_

"Oh, there you are! My name's Alex! The one beside me is Corey." a voice said

"Where are you? I can't, I can't see you! It's so dark... Am... Am I blind?" Maia said with panic evident in her voice. she can't help her family while she's blind! Could she? She didn't actually know.

"Hey Hey! Calm down! It's okay, it's okay, it probably because your eyes isn't used to the light yet, you being stuck here for... Um, 8 months?"

"WHAT!? I was here 8 MONTHS?! That's... Impossible! I feel like I've been her for one hour! What the hell happened?!" Usually she didn't swear but she was panicking really hard now. What was happening? Why is it so sudden?

"Ouch, don't scream, they might hear you. Don't want that to happen!"

"I... Guess not. Lead the way?" Suddenly the floor shook. Water was seeping through one of the windows

"Uh oh, it's starting, we'd better get out!" Alex said hurriedly. He grabbed both Corey's hand and Maia's and quickly runs out.

* * *

**CHB POV**

* * *

In the Hermes Cabin sat a lonely boy regretting his last words to his certain friend.

_"Think about it, Dan! If we join them, everything we want, it'll come true!"_

Dan thought about the options he had.

_"But if we're gonna do that, what happens to Camp Half-Blood..."_

He remebered his latest victory with him

_"Why should we care! They should fight they're own battles! It's not ours!"_

Dan sat on his bed and looked at the picture of Dan, Corey, Alice and Crystal.

_"If you're not joining me, SO BE IT!"_

* * *

**A/N:** This is the second to the last chapter of 'A Different Side' by me! Can't believe I made it so far!


	12. Chapter 12: Last Goodbye

Chapter 10: Ajbhdckjhbdsvkiheruifh two digit chaptah!

Reyna surged forward through the current. Her head broke out of the water and swam immediately swam to the island. Percy caught up with her and a shock went through him, but he ignored it. His ears was blocked by some seaweed he found. He dragged Reyna, but boy was she a swimmer. She struggled, kicked, punched Percy but he held tight to Reyna until he had an idea. He dragged her down to the sea.

Reyna was dazed the first five feet. Ears bursting ten feet. She flailed around Percy, her face was in confusion, then hurt, as if saying 'I thought you were my friend!'. Percy knew she had to breath, so he quickly willed bubbles to surround them. Curious fishes swam to check it out

Scram! Percy thought. Last thing he needed was his dad.

"Thanks." Reyna mouthed. Percy grinned. He willed the air bubble farther from the Siren island. He called Blackjack through his head and then willed the bubble to float up.

Hey Boss! You got me there for a second! Said the black Pegasus. He landed on a piece of driftwood and offered a wing to both of them. Percy accepted and hauled Reyna up who was asleep. Suddenly the there was a rainbow in front of him and Luke's face appeared

"Peeercy!" He started "Where are you?"

"Um, I think I'm near Poly-"

"Too late Percy! The Golden Fleece is already at Camp Half-Bood!" He scowled "Kronos is Angry Percy! And he's angry at me!"

"Move over, you overgrown Troll." Percy heard a girl's voice "Well, Percy. You are so screwed."

"Caroline" Percy growled "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Hi to you too" she greeted "Anyway, you should head back to your petty little camp and act like you were captured. Okay? Good. Because I won't be saying that again."

"Huh?"

"Act stupid! Not like that's hard. Pretend that you weren't on our side, then strike when they're at their weakest! Got that?"

"I think so..."

"Good!" She waved her hand and the IM disappeared

"What was that?" Reyna said. Percy forgot she was even there

"Oh, nothing. Okay, when we get back, go to this ship called Princess Andromeda. I overheard them saying they would go to Miami"

"Why can't I join you?" She asked quietly

"Because you're better off with Luke. Not that I hate you, it's because I kind of have a bad feeling about this..."  
Squiggly

And that is teh last chaptah of 'The Different Side'! There'll be a sequel ofc, but yeah. I was hoping for more reviews though. I'm currently in Japan, and it's awesome here! Revising chapter 2-5! XD, also, I promised that I'd advertise, so yeah!

forum/Camp-HalfBlood/71636/


End file.
